There is a device known in the related art that drives an electromagnetic proportional valve in correspondence to the operation amount of an electric lever and applies pilot pressure generated thereby to a control valve so as to drive a hydraulic actuator (refer to, for example, patent reference literature 1).    Patent Reference Literature 1: Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H7-19207